More Than Just Being There...
by FaItHzAnGeL
Summary: Lex and Clark have been good friends, but their relationship is about to be tested, in the worst possible way. *UNFINISHED* (Slash)
1. Default Chapter

**Author:** Fernando a.k.a. FaItHzAnGeL

**Series Title:** _More than just being there…_

**Title:** The Proposition

**Rating:** PG-for now

**Disclaimer:** I own not Smallville.  This wonderful show belongs to the WB, and the people who create, and produce it, and to DC Comics; I am but a lowly kid trying to appease a few friends…so don't sue!  ;-)

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.

**Distribution:** Sure, you can have.  Just let me know where it goes so I can make sure my baby's doin' good, ;-)

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Clex/Smallville piece.  Blame Mandy and Nymph Du Pave, they got me to write this, so here it is.  I hope they, and you the reader, like it.  This is my first Smallville fic _ever_, so I hope I do the characters well, and that I don't totally screw myself over, do you think I should continue?

**Feedback:** Please?  Don't make me beg…

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     Its odd.

_     He sits there, and he burns holes in those papers, and a part of me should know that's his job, his work, he has__ to do this, but another part of me thinks..._

_     He's faking it.  Like there's something more between us than just this friendship deal._

     Not to say that I don't love what we have right now because it beats being alone all the time, and trying to lie to your friends, and family, about how you feel.  I know Lex Luthor.  I see him for the real person he is.  They only think they know him, they pretend that he's some horrible monster that needs to be slayed by Buffy or something, but...I see the angel he is, or at least what he's trying to be.

_     I'd never tell him that though._

     "Hey Lex."  Clark said quietly, staring at the bald man before him and smiled, "What're you doing?"

     Lex looked up from his paper of mounting work and smiled, "Hey Kent, how long you been here?  Didn't hear you come in."

     Clark shrugged, "Just a few, you said you had something to talk to me about?"

     "Oh, yeah."  Lex's eyes dimmed lightly, and his brow furrowed.

_     Oh man, I hate when he gets that look_, Clark thought and he sighed, "Jeez, dire-look, what's the problem?"

     Lex chuckled, "I...need a favor.  I am supposed to go to Metropolis, but the thing is, I'm not really looking forward to going alone."  Off Clark's look Lex shrugged, "I know, I thought it odd too," he smirked, "but I would really like it if you'd accompany me.  I'd pay for everything because you are my guest.  It'll require you to miss some school, though.  It's Thursday, and if your parents object to that, then I understand.  I just...I really don't want to go alone..."

     Clark nodded lightly, "Why?  Not that I'm _not_ considering the offer, but y'know..."

     Lex was silent, grim.  "An…old friend of mine died this morning, and I..."

     Clark had never seen Lex choked up about anything in his life, at least until now.  Clark gave him a concerned gaze and quietly replied, "I'll go.  Just...need to break the news to my parents."

     Lex smiled, "Thanks, Clark.  I owe you so much."

     Clark smirked, "Please, it's nothing.  What are friends for if not to be there for one another?  I'll always be here for you, Lex."  For a moment, his eyes cast down, and in that moment of hesitation, Lex tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

     Clark smiled, "It's nothing."

     Lex's eyebrow shifted, and he nodded slowly.  Clark was lying; his eyes betrayed him.  Kent could never be good at poker, Lex thought.

     Clark gave Lex a nod, "Well, I better head off.  Parents will worry and all."

     Lex nodded, "Yeah, wouldn't want Jonathon hating me even more," the once red head deadpanned.

     "I'll see you around Lex.  Thursday, right?"  Clark looked up at him once more, and Lex nodded.

     "Yeah, around eight in the morning."

     With that said, Clark took his leave, and walked out the door.  Lex sighed watching the dark-haired boy exit, and sat in his chair, holding his head in his hands.  "God, why does this always have to be so difficult?"  Lex just couldn't live a day without the dark-haired kid on his mind, without going five minutes without wondering whether or not he should just express whatever feelings he felt.

     However, he was a Luthor.

     Luthor's do not express their feelings.

     Especially feelings of…

_     God, you stupid shit, you can't even say the word cause you're so scared.  _He didn't understand, and he probably never would.  Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that Clark, his angel, was anything but wonderful.  That Clark made him feel things that no one ever had before…except maybe one, but she was dead—destroyed by her excruciatingly loving husband. _ Notice the sarcasm there?_

_     Mother._

     The thought brought chills to his spine, and he, at that moment, wished his mother were still around to give him the advice he needed.  But she would probably end up telling him what he already knew, profess his – word – for Clark Kent, farm boy, Resident of Smallville, Kansas, and all around high school dork.

     _But oh, how he makes me laugh, how makes things just disappear with a look, a look from his wonderful sky blue eyes.  His smile radiates whatever hope, the happiness he has, and it just fills me with this indescribable feeling.  But when I catch myself unguarded, and he's here for too long, and I'm filled with whatever joy that's in my heart…I begin to ache because that's when I realize…I can't ever have him._

_     He belongs to his fucking beauty queen_, he thought bitterly.

     Lex was not a fool; he knew exactly the way things went down.  It was a classic clichéd –

     …_fucking piece of crock…_

– that storybook romance – 

     …_and she should die like a whore…_

– every person dreams of _– _

_     …yeah I'm only a little bitter_…

– where Lana and Clark made sense.

     Lex and Clark…didn't make sense.  For all his lo…_feelings_ for Clark, he knew better than anyone that Clark was head-over-heels for Lana Lang, and he lo…had _feelings_ for Clark strong enough to respect that, _No matter how much I loathe her, and the picture of Clark and Lang together makes me ill…._

     _So then, why don't you take the fucking chance and tell Clark that you…_

     Lex sighed, _Tell him that you love that stupid farm boy more than anything else in the world, that you'd give your right arm for him, that when you're around him your skin hums, and your heart races, and you can't help but picture him with you and living your life for _him_, and no one else_.

     Lex took a deep breath as he stared out the window in the hall, watching Clark go down the dirt road to his truck and he sighed, _Because you're afraid…._

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     "Absolutely not Clark," Martha huffed as she placed the dishes down looking at her son as he placed the forks and spoons, "on a school day?  Of course not," she shook her head.  She frowned, "And not to mention what your father'll say."  Martha sighed, "Clark I know you and Lex are friends, and no power on this earth could ever make you stop being friends, but I can't allow you to miss school for this."

     "Mom please, Lex needs…"

     _Me?_

     He cleared his throat, "Lex needs a friend right now, and I think…"  His brow furrowed for the umpteenth time today as he quietly said, "I think I might be his only friend that's not trying to get to know him for his money."

     Martha opened her mouth to say something and she closed it, staring at her son long and hard, his pained features, his blue eyes filled with concern and she shook her head, _Damn him, he knows exactly how to get me_.  She shook her head again; _Jonathon's going to kill me_.  "All right Clark, as long as while you're there you do the assignments you're not in school for.  Make sure you get the assignments from your teacher and…"She gave Clark a concerned and loving glare (she was a mother a bit teed off after all), "And please be careful, Metropolis isn't like Smallville, no matter what you might think.  Superpowers or no," Martha added quickly as she stared at Clark, his facial features now excited and he nodded emphatically.

     "I promise mom, color me safe-guy.  Thank you so much."

     She stopped him, "Not so fast, buster.  _You_ have to be the one to tell your father."  She gave him a daring glance and Clark stopped dead in his tracks.  _Oh great_, he thought.

     "Martha!"

     _Great Dad, right on cue like this is some stupid television show_.  Clark frowned, _You know, sometimes I hate my life…_

     Martha hurried into the living room, "Yes?"  She smiled as her husband gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "I think this is going to be a great year for us, the crop is going great, and the cows are as healthy as they've…"

     He looked up at Clark, who was staring at him nervously, "Clark?"

     "Hey, Dad…"

     He looked down to Martha, who had a guilty expression on her face and wiped her mouth lightly, "I left something on in the kitchen."

     Jonathon sighed, "Oh…it's one of _those_ 'I left something on in the kitchen' discussions isn't it?"  Jonathon glanced at his son, "What can I do for you?"

     Clark took a deep breath, "Dad, if your friend were in need of your help, you'd be there for him right?"

     "Yeah," Jonathon replied slowly.

     "And let's say someone close to them died, and they asked you to go to a funeral with them because they really needed someone with them, you'd go…right?"

     Jonathon raised an eyebrow, "Where's this leading Clark?  Did something happen with Chloe, or with Pete?"

     Clark gave him a nervous grin and he shook his head.

     Jonathon sighed, "Lex."  He said simply, staring at Clark as he sat down on the sofa, "And this was such a great day…"

     "Dad he really needs a friend right now and…"

     Jonathon shook his head, "No, absolutely not."

     "Dad, mom already said yes…"

     "What?!"  There was a sudden clanging of dishes heard from the kitchen and a small, "Sorry!"

     Clark took a deep breath, "Dad, I know you don't like me hanging around Lex…"

     "That's the understatement of the century…"

     "But he's still my friend nonetheless, and I am not going to let him go through this by himself, he asked me to come with him on Thursday over the weekend, he's going to a funeral and he doesn't want to go alone."

     Jonathon shook his head as he quietly muttered to himself, "Since when do the Luthor's care about other people."

     Clark stood up straight as he firmly raised his voice, "Lex is a person.  Dad.  He does have feelings.  He is human after all.  And my friend."  Clark gave his father a cold stare and started up his room, feeling angry, upset, and guilty for staring at his father like he did, but at that moment it didn't matter.  Damn it.

     "Clark, wait."  Jonathon called back and sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry that I sounded like a jerk, but I really don't enjoy the fact that Lex has so much control over you…"

     "What control?"  Clark's raised voice, "Dad, you said so yourself, if your friend were in trouble, or needed you, you'd be there in a heartbeat.  I'm missing two days of school to help a friend deal with a loss, is that so bad?  Or is just because you don't like Lex."

     It was a never-ending battle, Jonathon knew it, and he'd never win – or lose.  He sighed, "Fine.  Clark, you're right.  He's a person, even if he is Lex Luthor, he's still young and I'm sure whatever's happened has been hard on him.  As long as you make sure that you don't…"

     "…fall behind, do my work, grab my assignments, I know, mom already went through that."  Clark interrupted as his father continued to rant, "Don't worry, it's all covered."

     Jonathon took in a perturbed breath and shook his head, "Be safe."

     Clark rushed back upstairs into his room as his father watched him.  Jonathon felt a familiar presence walk into the room and he turned to her, giving her a peculiar glance.  Martha shook her head, "He really wanted to go.  And as much as you hate Lex, I think Clark would be a good influence on him.  He seems to genuinely care for Clark."  She moved toward Jonathon and wrapped her arms around him, "By just how you are adamant about him being bad because he's a 'Luthor', I think Clark might be right, he might not have many friends…"

     Jonathon kissed his wife and sighed, "I just don't want Clark getting hurt."

     "I know Jonathon, neither do I."  She laid her head on his chest, "...neither do I."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     Clark lay in bed for hours that night, just thinking about the events to come, and whatever it was that was going to happen – would he actually slip up and tell Lex?  He sighed; _I'm really going to do this.  I'm going to go to Metropolis; I'm going to spend time with Lex Luthor.  The very same Lex that I can't help but turn red when I think about him alone…mostly because those alone thoughts, are for when we should…be alone._  He frowned, _Oh damn it, why me?  Isn't it enough that I'm not normal?  That my life is totally odd?  Why is it that once I got a handle on my powers and felt at least pseudo-quasi-normal, this had to happen?_

_     I had to start falling in love with Lex Luthor._

_     My best friend._

_     I must be the laughing stock of heaven_.

     _But why should it matter?_  He growled at himself, _Why should it matter whether or not I do love Lex or not, or whether I'd rather have my arms around him, have his lips on mine, to be able to lay next to him and hear his heart beat?  He shook his head, Because you're afraid…  _he thought.

Clark sighed, for the first time in his life he was afraid.  Sure he'd gone crazy when he thought his mother was in trouble, or his father, or his friends, but never _afraid_.  He had superstrength, he was virtually invulnerable, he had _superspeed_, he didn't need to be scared, there was no reason.  However, this feeling he had, this indescribable goodness he felt every time he and Lex were together, staring at the bald man's smile…  _It feels so right_.

_     But I can never have him; what would he want with a stupid farm boy from Smallville?_

     That night Clark finally slept, but with a heavy heart.


	2. Tension

Author: FaItHzAnGeL a.k.a. Fernando Rangel

Series: More Than Just Being There…

Title of Part: Tension

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I so don't own this; if I did, I'd have to give MR to Sadie, and Tom to Mandy. And they'd never come out of their rooms to play.

Author's Notes: Um…second in the Mtjbt… series. Still learning about the characters so…yeah. Also to my friend Ibonekoen who helped me write the first section of this part.

Distribution: Hey, if you want it, it's yours, just give me credit, and let me know

Dedication: To Nymph Du Pave, she knows why, ;-)

  
  


Tension

  
  


They were suddenly thrust into the room, and Clark subdued the urge to ram into their kidnappers and break every bone in their bodies. Lex huddled on the floor for a moment dazed and Clark quickly ran to him, helping him up whispering, "Are you ok?"

Lex blinked as he stood up and bitterly replied, "Yeah, except for the excruciatingly throbbing headache I'm experiencing..."

"What's going on here?" Clark managed to whisper to himself as Lex gave him a curious look, signaling his own intrigue to the situation.

Clark looked around; the room was dark with just enough light to get around. It was dank, small, and unsettling like a prisoner's cell. "I'm having a really bad feeling about this place, Lex."

"Thank you, Mr. States-the-obvious." Lex gripped his head, "What did it take? The me getting knocked out cold, being shoved into the van, or the room itself."

"You don't have to get hostile, Lex," Clark replied quietly trying to see through the walls, Damn it, it's all lined with lead. The door creaked open and in walked a leather-boot wearing women, dressed in a black suit, with her hair done up in a pony-tail holding a very large gun in her hands and she smirked, "Don't think I don't know how to use this big boy," and stood in front of the two men before her.

"What's going on here," Lex demanded.

The woman smiled, "I was bored. I figured get two guys, in a room, and force them to do whatever my little heart desires."

"Who are you?" Clark asked as he continued to hold Lex up.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Sadie. My name is Sadie, but now it's time for the show" Sadie held the gun tightly, "You have to do whatever it is I tell you to, understood?"

Lex eyed her quizzically, and Clark stared her down, "What are the catches?"

Sadie smiled pointing to Lex, "He's mine. Forever. And I'll do whatever I want to." She moved closer to Clark, "And there's nothing, I mean nothing, that you can do about it..."

Clark's heart began to beat faster, pounding in his ears as she continued to whisper, "I'll kill him the minute anything...'super' begins to happen, got it?" Clark nodded quickly in defeat and stared at Lex, his heart suddenly beating faster than it had in his life for fear of the bald man near him. "What do we do?"

She smiled at Clark, "Lose the clothes, both of you, and fuck. Fuck like you never have in your life."

  
  


"What?" Clark and Lex shouted as she laughed sinisterly, "Oh come on, it's only a little fun..."

Clark and Lex stared at each other as she smoothly added, "Do what I tell you, and you're free to go, no strings attached." She started backing away, "I'll leave you to your own devices, but I want to see naked asses soon because I really get a little antsy when I've gone unheard." She walked out of the room, and the door shut with a loud clang, leaving Clark and Lex alone, suddenly finding themselves a world apart.

Each full of fear for the other, debating on whether or not shagging a man was worth it. Clark looked away, Oh great. The first time I'm allowed to sleep with Lex, get it on with my lusty desires, and I'm scared shitless. Clark turned around to face the Luthor who sat on the bed staring at his shoes. Clark watched him carefully, In the end, you could chock it up to fear. Fear for his life, fear of getting him somewhere other than here. Circumstances. Logic.

Clark moved closer.

Lex became started at that movement, "What are you doing, Clark?"

Clark was suddenly closer to Lex, pulling him closer and his lips were inches away from Lex's who started breathing hard. "Clark," he moaned softly, full of panic.

"It's the only way to get out of here..."

Lex stared in his eyes and quietly joked, "If you wanted to kiss me, Clark, all you had to do was ask..."

Clark's eyes darted left and right examining those of Lex's green eyes, searching for something, something he'd longed to see for years. There was a voice over the intercom, but neither paid attention to her, they were lost in a world of their own. For the first time in his life, Lex felt something stir inside him. Clark watched him carefully, finally seeing something he'd longed for since he'd met the bald man, the gorgeous man that made his heart swoon. Clark roughly pushed Lex up against the wall with desire, brushing his lips against Lex's, and going in hard, kissing Lex with all the passion his farm-boy-alien-teenage body could muster. Lex became intoxicated while sliding his tongue slowly passed Clark's lips.

Panting, Clark pulled away staring into Lex's eyes, holding him against the wall fiercely seeing the want in his eyes. There was Sadie's voice over the intercom who boomed, "Or, ok, that works too...you two just...yeah..."

To be honest, Clark all of a sudden loved Sadie for locking him in a room with Lex Luthor.

Clark's hands roamed along Lex's chest, under his shirt. He quickly ripped it apart, making the buttons pop. He kissed along Lex's jaw-line, and his neck. He grazed Lex's nipple with his tongue before trailing kisses along Lex's chest.

Lex couldn't think, at all. Partly because of the throbbing pain at the base of his skull, and because of the throbbing pain in a much...lower area of his anatomy. Needless to say, relief was something of the essence. His eyes closed and he gasped as Clark's tongue did its work on his chest.

Clark's hands wrapped around Lex as he pulled Lex to his mouth, kissing him some more, teasing Lex's lips, biting them gently as his hands started drifting down the small of his back, and into Lex's pants, cupping his perfect ass. Lex moaned as he arched his neck. Clark took advantage and kissed his neck, his Adam's apple, and pulled his hands out, lifting Lex up and moving him onto the bed. 

Clark sat up as he ripped off his shirt, and Lex managed to wiggle Clark out of his turtleneck.

"You sure about this, Kent?"

Clark stared at him, laying over him, as he managed to slip off his boots, "More than ever."

Lex grinned, "Good."

Clark let his hands rest at Lex's waistband, and started to unbutton Lex's pants as he kissed a trail down Lex's abdomen. Quickly, Clark slipped off Lex's pants and pulled off his own.

Lex closed his eyes, moaning softly as he felt Clark's hands running over his thighs. He gasped, arching slightly as he felt Clark trail kisses along the insides of his thighs. He'd never hoped, never dreamed Clark would be this eager to go this route with him.  
Clark smirked as Lex moaned. Clark continued to explore Lex's body with his eager fingers and palms, tracing the intricate muscles of Lex's body. He'd never realized how...how incredibly good Lex looked under his clothes, and slowly kissed closer toward Lex's quivering member. Clark gently, at first, massaged Lex's nipples.  
Lex moaned, swaying on his feet as he felt Clark's kisses near his cock. Oh please, he silently begged. He groaned as he felt a light massage on his nipples. "Harder," he exclaimed somewhere between a gasp and a grunt through clenched teeth.   
Clark obliged, rubbing significantly harder. He smiled as he slowly -- excruciatingly so -- licked along Lex's inner thigh farther up until he came to Lex's upper thigh. He grinned watching Lex shudder. He let his tongue, ever as slow, lick along Lex's shaft.  
Lex grunted. "Stop teasing, Kent." He placed his hand on the back of Clark's head, trying to guide it to his aching member.   
Clark moved his hands away, grabbing Lex's wrists, and held him down forcefully as he shook his head, "Uh-uh." He smirked as he continued to lower himself over Lex's head, slowly, letting his hot mouth delve farther down. He wanted Lex to squirm -- he wasn't sure why, but seeing Lex in this position only made him want to see it more.  
"Oh, you're quite the tease, Clark Kent," Lex said, grinning as he moaned, licking his lips. "I didn't know...you had it in you..." He squirmed, wanting Clark to do something. Anything to relieve the ache starting to spread through his entire being. He wanted Clark. Now.  
Clark started at a slow pace, knowing how well it would make Lex crazy. He rose back up the length of Lex's shaft, his lips pursed tightly against the hardness. He was at the tip, and let his tongue swirl a little, and moved back down. Before he knew it, he quickened the pace, bobbing up and down.  
Lex moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he placed a hand on Clark's shoulder to steady himself. "Oh, God, Clark," he gasped needily as the young teen went down on him making the younger man's hard-on jump. Lex had never suspected it would feel this good and wondered why it had taken him so long to let this happen.   
Clark was speeding by this time, his head bobbed faster than he knew was possible, and he took all of Lex's length, and stopped; he couldn't help but smile when he felt Lex whimper -- Lex Luthor whimpering -- as his hands clenched his hands on Clark's shoulders. The younger man could tell Lex was close, but he wasn't about to have Lex come now. He smirked to himself, and slowly drew back up, swirling his tongue the entire way, and stopped at the tip, letting his tongue swirl on that spot alone. He let his hands run along the length of Lex's shaft, and managed to get the precum along his fingers, and drifted farther down Lex's body, to Lex's ass. And softly, he teased Lex's asshole, while licking along his thigh once more.  
"Mmph," Lex moaned, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. He was going wild, what Clark was doing to him was amazing; where the hell did this farmboy learn how to make him whimper? Lex was so close...he could feel the surging of his seed in his sac... He arched upward as he felt the tip of Clark's finger teasing his asshole and he thrust his hips back to meet the finger, whimpering needily. Clark grinned as he slowly slid in his first finger 

deep within Lex, and pulled out once again. He stopped, not fully out of Lex, but not in. He grinned as he teasingly licked Lex's head, and moved his middle finger back in, starting to create a pace of rhythm.  
"Argh," Lex grunted with a mixture of pleasure and frustration. He needed Clark. Now. Wanted Clark to thrust into him, needing Clark to make him whimper in the way that only he could. But Lex was proud, and refused to beg...if there was one thing a Luthor would never do, it was beg...unless he really, really had to...  
Clark was determined to hear Lex beg, for some reason, something inside of him yearned to hear Lex cry out his name, to beg for it, to need it. He grinned as he let his finger slide in and out faster, harder, and without warning, he added a second finger. Moving in and out, crooking his fingers as he went in, spreading as he moved out, and repeating the process...slow...then fast...then slow...then fast, stretching Lex. And as his fingers worked their magic, he licked along Lex's abs, moving toward Lex's nipples, flicking his tongue along them...  
"Clark," Lex whimpered, grinding his hips against Clark's fingers. "Please..."  
Clark grinned, that wasn't good enough. As he continued his grinning, silently loving Lex's grinding ass he slipped in another finger -- testing Lex, seeing what would happen. He kissed along Lex's jaw-line again, and nibbled at Lex's ears, increasing the speed in his fingers.  
"Ah, God, Clark" Lex cried, arching upward as he felt another finger enter him. He squeezed Clark's shoulder hard, steadying himself his voice filled with need, want, lust, "Please."  
Clark smiled, as he seductively whispered into Lex's ears, "Are you sure" His fingers were working on overdrive -- by human standards, nothing 'super' about this...  
"God, Clark, just do something" Lex begged, tired of this cat-and-mouse game.  
Clark grinned as he kissed Lex harshly, deeply, passionately, letting his tongue explore the inside of Lex's mouth, and he slowly glided his hardened cock to Lex's asshole, inserting his tip, and pulling his fingers out -- but stopped at the entrance, only the tip of his head in, teasing Lex once more, God, I'm a fucking ho -- and playfully bit at Lex's bottom lip.  
Lex moaned as he felt only the tip of Clark enter him and he grunted thrusting his head back, grabbing onto Clark for dear life as his breath became short, "Damn it, Clark, enough games," he said through clenched teeth holding Clark close.  
Clark stopped as he stared into Lex's eyes, slowly kissing him gently on the lips. He played with Lex's ears as he slowly entered Lex, going bit by bit, entering him. He gasped lightly, "God," he whispered lightly into Lex's ears as he kissed him once again as he stopped himself as he'd entered all of his length into Lex.  
Lex moaned feeling all of Clark's length nestled inside him. He bit Clark's lip, his hands roaming over Clark's powerful chest, and behind his back. Lex arched his back as Clark thrust forward once more lost in ecstasy.  
Clark moved in and out of Lex slowly, moving faster as each moment passed, nearly pulling out all the way before slamming back inside Lex.  
"Oh God," Lex panted, moving his hips in time to match Clark's thrusts. "Harder" Of its own volition, his hand crept to his erection, stroking it in a rhythm akin to Clark's.  
Clark's eyebrows furrowed as drops of sweat fell on top of Lex's chest. A sheen of an infinite number of sweat beads covered Clark's body, as well as Lex, and Clark's thrusting heightened, moving faster, and harder, "Oh God, Lex," he gasped, slamming harder and harder into the older bald man.  
"Clark," Lex grunted, his hand stroking his erection faster and faster. "I'm gonna..." He could feel the tightening of his sacs, the white-hot fire that burned through his veins.  
"Oh God," Clark felt himself starting to feel the rush of happy-goodness at the pit of his stomach enthralling him gasping for air and he moved harder, faster, and kept going faster, harder, as he could hear his name being whimpered, "Oh God, Lex."  
"Clark," he heard again, as he kept pounding, "Oh Lex...I think...I think I'm gonna..."  
"Clark," he heard, again in a different voice that startled him beyond words, "Clark Kent, you better hurry up and get out of bed"  
Clark rolled over and woke up with a thud, and sat upright, "What the..." He looked around, he sat on the floor, in his room, by his bed.  
"Clark Kent, for the last time," his mother shouted as she moved in, bursting through his door, "that was Lex on the phone. He'll be here to pick you up soon, you better hurry up and get dressed." Clark watched her leave, and he sighed, and painfully stood up, pain that did not occur because of the fall, "I hate dreams."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Clark got dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs with his duffle bag, God Lex must be so irritated. Once he reached the bottom stares, he was surprised to hear he rather calm voice of his best friend and beautifully grinned while he ate pancakes - his mother's ever-famous pancakes, "These are delicious Mrs. Kent."

"Lex?" Clark asked as he grinned as Lex looked up at him, "Hey Clark."

Clark set his bag down as he slid into the chair next to him, "Sorry I overslept."

Lex shrugged, "It's all right." He smiled, "I figured you might be a little late."

Clark shrugged his shoulders as his mother slid a stack of pancakes that Clark eyed ravenously, "Thanks mom."

After they sat and ate, Lex stood up, "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, but we should really get going, we don't want to be on the road for too long." Clark's eyebrows furrowed, "Riding?"

Lex nodded, "Something was wrong with the jet, so, we're going with the limo."

"Oh." Great, just what I need. Small space, no escape, this is going to be oh so fun.

"Is there a problem?" the bald man asked staring at the teen. Clark quickly shook his head and stood up, "I just didn't expect that." and laughed for a moment.

Martha watched as the two headed out, and waved to them from the porch, "You two behave."

"We will Mrs. Kent, I'll make sure that your son comes back in one piece," and smiled. Martha just nodded her head and went back inside to tend house. Clark watched her leave, and sudden fear filled his body as he entered the limo. The seats were leather, and he hadn't known how sleek the seats were, and he slid a little to far to the right - his body brushing against Lex's, hands on thighs and Clark jumped, "Whoa, sorry. I'm such a klutz," and gulped silently.

Lex nodded once, "It's fine, Clark."

The two sat next to each other looking out the windows, eerily silent.

Lex found the whizzing fields a little too interesting for Clark's taste, and if he'd only heard what Lex was really thinking about, he'd might have a heart attack - at least that's what Lex thought. He could see the farm-boy's reflection off the window, his heart pounding at how he'd be in this little limo, with not much space between him and his lustful dream-boat.

He would die in this limo, something would happen, something had to happen, and he was afraid...that if it did...he wouldn't get the desired reaction he'd hoped for. All he wanted was to get Clark, rip his clothes off, and let Clark have his lusty, teenage hormonal desires cut loose on him, and he would die a happy man - be in the thralls of passion with the man he'd ...l- 

He sighed, the one he cared about more than anything in the world.

But having sex in a limo, on the way to a funeral home? Wasn't that...sacrilege? Or...unethical? Wrong? He growled to himself, and why did he care? He was a *Luthor*, Luthor's didn't give a *shit* about ethics, what's right, what's wrong, they just...*did*. He turned to look at Clark who stared out into the fields as they whizzed by, smiling, the sunlight shining on his features - absolutely beautiful - that all his questions, all his introspective bullshit died off, and he was calm. At peace. All that from just watching as this young man smiled. If that wasn't...the l-word, he didn't know what was.

His eyes lost whatever light he had, and looked away - he didn't exactly know how to love, he didn't have much experience in that area, what did he have to offer a boy...a boy who was so full of love?

Clark turned to look at Lex for a moment, to see a heavy-hearted gaze to the floor, he scooted over, "Lex, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Lex looked up, Clark dangerously close to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder, "I'm..." He swallowed hard, "It's just...the funeral, and..."

Clark sighed, watching as Lex turned away from him, his back exposed and Clark looked away, "I'm really sorry, Lex." and gently rubbed Lex's back, "But she's in a better place now. No more pain. She'll be loved, forever."

Lex's eyes were shut, and smiled at that thought - to be loved forever? His eyes opened for a moment, he'd settle for five minutes of love from Clark. He turned back to Clark as he silently replied, "Thanks." And moved away from Clark, who just nodded.

Clark watched him, and he wanted nothing more than to hold him tight and kiss the pain away - but part of him knew that it'd be the worst possible choice in the world. Having your best friend kiss you, profess their love for you, and then go to the only other mother-figure you ever had's funeral, that would be too much for Lex.

Clark paused. He sighed inwardly, though he thought that if he told Lex at anytime he'd receive nothing but disgust in return. The two sat away from each other, looking out the windows in silence the entire way to Metropolis.


End file.
